Hanbin and Music
by wafflekid
Summary: Mungkin di kehidupan mendatang, kita akan bertemu dan saling mencintai (Hanbin, Bobby, iKON)


**"Hanbin and Music"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Hanbin**

 **Kim Jiwon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **wafflekid present**

* * *

"Hanbin _hyung_ sakit!"

Semua mata yang tengah melakukan aktivitas bermacam-macam langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada Donghyuk yang sedang menaruh lenganya di kening sang _leader_ yang saat ini sedang memejamkan matanya.

Tentu saja semua kaget, pasalnya, Hanbin adalah termasuk kategori manusia yang sangat tangguh. Bahkan dengan semua beban yang di pikulnya, ia tak pernah mengeluh ataupun sakit karenanya. Tapi saat ini, ucapan Donghyuk barusan benar-benar membuat semua _member_ terpukul.

"Hanbin –ah, kau baik-baik saja?" terlihat Jinhwan lah yang paling khawatir di sana. Yang lain juga terlihat tak kalah khawatir. Apalagi Junhoe yang langsung ikut menyentuh kening Hanbin. Setiap orang merasa gelisah tiba-tiba. Namun, Bobby yang mengangkat tubuh Hanbin membuat setiap orang semakin kaget.

" _Hyung_ , kau mau apa?" tanya Donghyuk bingung saat melihat Bobby hampir menggendong tubuh sang pemimpin itu.

"Kita harus bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"

Member lain menggeleng tak setuju. Jika Bobby membawanya ke rumah sakit begitu saja, maka berita akan tiba-tiba menyebar dengan cepat. Bobby juga setuju, oleh karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter dari klinik untuk memeriksa Hanbin.

Para member sudah membubarkan diri mereka. Hanya tinggal Jinhwan dan Bobby yang menjaga Hanbin.

" _Hyung_ , kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang jaga dia."

Awalnya Jinhwan tak setuju, tapi setelah bujukan dari Bobby Jinhwan pun mengikuti sarannya dan pergi istirahat seperti yang lainnya. Tinggalah Bobby seorang diri yang merawat Hanbin yang saat ini masih terlelap. Bobby masih ingat ucapan dokter yang mengatakan bahwa Hanbin sangat kelalahan dan kurang tidur, oleh karena itu ia merasa sedikit sedih.

Ia dan yang lainya bisa tidur dengan nyaman setiap malam walaupun hanya untuk tiga sampai empat jam. Tapi Hanbin, anak itu benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya untuk mempersiapkan segala halnya seorang diri. Bahkan ia rela tak tidur untuk debut grup kami. Bobby merasa sangat bersalah selaku yang lebih tua.

" _Hyung_."

Bobby mengalihkan pandanganya pada Hanbin yang baru saja memanggilnya. Bahkan saking tenggelam dalam lamunanya, Bobby sama sekali tak sadar jika Hanbin sudah bangun.

"Kau bangun, Hanbin –ah? Apa kau merasa baikan?" Hanbin mengangguk. Membuat sedikit perasaan lega menguasai Bobby.

"Syukurlah. Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Hanbin diam dulu sejenak. Menaikan manik matanya semacam memasang pose sedang berfikir, Bobby terkekeh pelan. Hanbin ini memang terkadang sering berkelakuan seperti anak kecil. Tapi wajar saja, pada dasarnya pria pecinta _mickey mouse_ itu memang masih kecil, hanya saja ia sudah memiliki kemampuan dan tanggung jawab yang sangat besar.

"Dingin, _hyung_."

Bobby tersenyum. Kemudian ia menaikan tubuhnya pada kasur yang sama dengan Hanbin, membaringkan dirinya di sana. "Aku di sini agar kau tidak dingin sendirian."

Hanbin tertawa mendengar ucapan Bobby. Bagi Hanbin, itu bagaikan lelucon yang lucunya bukan main. "Tapi aku suka, _hyung_. Aku tidak perlu merasa pengap dan sesak seperti biasanya."

Bobby memandang Hanbin takjub. Bahkan sampai saat ini, ia belum sanggup membayangkan sebesar apa beban Kim Hanbin. Tugasnya sebagai _leader,_ membuat musik, membuat koreo, berlatih menari, menulis lirik, berlatih _rapping,_ bahkan kegiatan lainya yang lebih berat. Bagi Bobby, hanyalah orang hebat yang dapat melakukanya. Bagi Bobby, Hanbin adalah yang terhebat.

"Terkadang, aku selalu merasa tugasmu sangat berat, Hanbin –ah."

Hanbin tersenyum sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Terkadang aku juga berfikir akan lebih baik jika aku menghilang." Kemudian ia tersenyum lagi.

"Hanbin –ah.."

"Hm?"

Bobby ikut memandang pada arah yang sama dengan Hanbin. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya seakan itu adalah tempat yang indah untuk di pandang. Seakan mereka akan merasakan kenyamanan saat memandangnya.

"Di kehidupan selanjutnya, kau ingin menjadi apa?"

Bobby terdiam menunggu jawaban Hanbin. Satu lagi hal yang hebat dari Kim Hanbin, dia selalu bisa memberikan jawaban yang sama hebatnya dengan dirinya. Bobby mengeryitkan dahi saat melihat Hanbin tertawa lepas. Namun, tak ayal, wajahnya sangat imut saat ia tertawa. Seperti Kim Hanbin, dan bukan B.I.

"Sudah beribu kali aku memikirkan hal ini." Ada jeda sejenak dalam ucapanya. "Aku selalu ingin menjadi orang biasa di kehidupan selanjutnya. Menjalani hidup yang biasa, dengan pandangan biasa, dan bersama orang-orang biasa."

Bobby terperangah. Benarkah sesederhana itu keinginan Hanbin?

"Terakhir kali aku berfikir lagi, mungkin lebih baik jika aku menjadi sebuah bunga. Di sukai banyak orang dan aku bisa dengan mudah bernafas segar di alam bebas. Tapi, aku selalu menyesal dengan apa yang sudah aku fikirkan. Tak salah, aku sadar, bahkan jika aku bisa mengulang waktuku dan memilih hidupku sendiri, aku tetap tidak akan menyesal jika aku menjadi Kim Hanbin yang seperti ini."

Jadi, apa yang Hanbin inginkan sesungguhnya?

"Maka, jika aku dilahirkan kembali, aku berharap aku bisa di lahirkan menjadi musik."

Kali ini Bobby tidak diam, dia menatap wajah Hanbin penuh tanya, "Musik?"

"Ya, musik. Sesuatu yang akan dilihat banyak orang. Sesuatu yang akan dinilai banyak orang, yang dapat membantu banyak orang menyalurkan perasaanya. Sesuatu yang akan di cintai banyak orang. Karena aku sadar, musik sudah membawaku pergi terlalu jauh."

Jiwon tersenyum. Hanbin itu, benar-benar hebat. Dari segi manapun, Kim Hanbin itu benar-benar sosok yang hebat.

"Bagaimana denganmu, _hyung_?"

Bobby berhenti memandang Hanbin, dan kini ia memandangi langit kamarnya –lagi. Mendaratkan pandangan di sana, seakan ia dapat membayangkan masa di depanya di atas sana.

"Kalau aku, jika di kehidupan selanjutnya aku di lahirkan kembali, maka aku akan meminta pada Tuhan untuk dilahirkan sebagai sosok yang sama dengan diriku yang sekarang."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak merasa lelah _hyung_ bekerja seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja aku lelah. Tapi, sebagaimanapun aku bisa memutar waktuku, maka aku akan tetap meminta untuk di lahirkan sebagai diriku yang sekarang. "

Bobby menarik nafas kemudian melanjutkanya lagi.

"Dengan begitu, aku bisa dilahirkan untuk menjadi seseorang yang bisa melihat musik, menilai musik, dan mencintai musik."

Keduanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan mendatang, _hyung_."

Bobby kembali menatap orang di sampingnya. Hanbin juga sama, ia menatap Bobby sambil memberikan senyuman yang menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Begitu juga Bobby, ia tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

"Ya, dan mungkin di kehidupan mendatang, **kita akan bertemu dan saling mencintai**."

Dengan Hanbin sebagai musiknya, dan Jiwon si pencinta musik.

 _Music is way to confess your feeling_

 _Music is things to feel your life_

 _Music is place to show off your emotion_

 _Music is something_

 _That can't you said what is that_

 _But can you hear that feeling_

 _They love music._

 _And Hanbin is word to discribe music._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **FINAL**

* * *

 **sayang kalau ga di post (peluk hanbin) gitu aja hehe.  
**

 **thanks.**

 **lav!**


End file.
